


My feelings are killing me

by tigragrece



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Crushes, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Ermal have a crush on Fabrizio, yes he have a big crush on it since they started to see each other.Fabrizio is just awesome, kind and wonderful.He had only eyes for him, he couldn't stop smiling at him.He was so smitten at him.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Kudos: 5





	My feelings are killing me

Ermal have a crush on Fabrizio, yes he have a big crush on it since they started to see each other.  
Fabrizio is just awesome, kind and wonderful.  
He had only eyes for him, he couldn't stop smiling at him.  
He was so smitten at him.

That when he was with other people he doesn't have the same spark even with woman.

"I thought she could be your type," say Fabrizio while laughing

"Who?"

"The girl with you were talking"

"Not really my type"

"But your idea is blonde.." says Fabrizio

"Not my type anymore, my type is one guy in particular," say Ermal slowly

He thought Fabrizio didn't hear this but Fabrizio stared at him  
Ermal wanted to say back the words but he couldn't say anything.  
So he gets up and says "I'm going back to my room"

He couldn't trust himself to look at him he had to leave.

Fabrizio let him a little but he couldn't stop thinking about him and what he said...  
He didn't want to disturb Ermal who was in the next room.

"Ermal," says Fabrizio while knocking the door

"Bizio..."

"Can we talk about what we say?"

Ermal wanted to say nothing but then he said "I think I said what I was thinking, i had it inside me for a long moment"

Ermal have tears who was falling and Fabrizio just have taken in his arms and Ermal couldn't stop and he said "I think I fell in love, Bizio. And it's killing me. I kept it inside because I thought that if I talk to you about this you would reject me and I'm scared to lose the only person I really care about. "

Fabrizio kissed him and this kiss was just so amazing, so good.  
It's everything that have dreamed Ermal.

Fabrizio had his forehead against the one of Ermal and he was smiling and he said" You are not the only one who had these feelings, I wanted to this since moment"


End file.
